This invention relates to large screen displays for presenting images to a number of viewers. More particularly, this invention provides for a large screen display having the capability for operating in real-time at high resolution rates to provide a three-dimensional image of video information. In yet still greater particularity, this invention provides for a pair of laser raster scanners each aligned with a liquid crystal light valve and both orthogonally disposed with respect to one another to modulate a high intensity beam falling on a bi-polar prism to effect a three-dimensional representation at video rates for a number of viewers wearing polarized glasses.
The best known representation of the state-of-the-art which approaches the technology embraced in this concept is disclosed in the related applications identified above. In these applications real-time displays were a true reality and each used the liquid crystal light valve with improved scanning arrangements. The advantages of those applications were the low power of the laser writing beam and fine resolution enabled the high-rate, distortion-free reflection of a readily available high intensity light source onto a distant screen. The concepts embraced by the related applications have been proven under the demanding conditions imposed by military operations so that their evolution represents the true state-of-the-art.
Certain applications, however, make felt the need for a three-dimensional presentation of certain data so that planners are more precisely apprised of a situation. This is particularly true where quick decisions must be arrived at by military planners so that appropriate commands can be given. For example, a three-dimensional overview electronically provided by a remote piloted aircraft, puts the massed weaponry of the aggressor second echelon under telling surveillance and crippling fire hours before they are scheduled to reach the cluttered and blazing holocaust of the breakthrough point that the vanguard force has punched by dint of local numerical superiority and sheer sacrifice.
Thus there exists a continuing need in the state-of-the-art for a real-time, ultra high resolution image projection display that provides three-dimensional images simultaneously for a number of viewers.